This is not Cool
by ravenscry21
Summary: ANother part of cruel world enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Not Cool**

I kept having dreams of this world that I was from, and all these people, that I met. I looked over at the woman that had taken care of me since I was eight, I didn't know why but she always reminded me of a mom. I saw the blue engagement ring on her hand and remembered the man with green hair. I like him he was nice and took care of me.

I had a sister that looked exactly like me, long white hair, amethyst colored eyes and cat ears that never went away.

The woman next to me shifted her arms holding me close to her and her face buried in my hair, she always said my name over and over again making sure I was still there, and I would answer her over and over.

It was then that I heard the door to the little home we were living in kick open and there stood a man in purple. The woman jerked up and held me close to her, her brown and blonde streaked hair covering her face. I clung onto her and heard a low hiss coming from her throat. The man snapped his fingers and two others came into the room.

One had on a big red jacket and the other shirtless and in some weird shorts. I heard Jessie start growling and then without warning she attacked giving the woman enough time to carry me out the back door.

I saw the lady next door come out and she held her gun close to her and ushered us inside, I looked over and saw Miko the next door neighbor's kid crying.

"Say bye Miko you won't see them for a very long time." I watched as Miko sniffed and waved, it was then that she gave me this little paper that said will you be my friend. I smiled and handed her my paper. I don't know why, but I always loved things like that.

Without warning the door was opened and a gunshot was heard. I looked down and saw there was blood, I didn't feel hurt or anything, I looked over and saw the woman growing paler and paler and then I felt the ground.

The neighbor girl grabbed my hand and without thinking pushed me in a tube. I banged on the Plexiglas and watched as she pushed a button. I heard more gunshots and then silence.

I looked around to see ruble and ruin everywhere. I felt the glass that was around me disappear and then felt this unedifying pressure on my back. I looked up to see the man in purple, his mouth in a sneer and his eyes sadden.

"I missed you Yuki, where have you been?" I didn't answer for I couldn't I was mute, from when my voice box was cut out when I was six. He seemed to taunt me and say things that I had gotten over it was then that I heard this rumbling and looked to see a tank coming towards us. He stood up and looked over and we were surrounded by many people. He lifted me up to where I was behind him and was somewhat protected. It was then that a woman in a black shirt and some blue jeans came out of nowhere.

"Oh what do we have here? I will take the girl off your hands." I didn't cling to the man and I backed away from him. He seemed to notice and looked at me.

"You're eighteen and you can't make your own decisions to run or stay, Hmph idiot." Without looking back I ran, I ran into the rumbled city and hid behind a dead building.

It had been a while since I had been here, the increase in chaos rose to extreme levels, it was like zombies had come out of nowhere, but these zombies could talk, they continued to eat and then would walk away and the victim would get up and start attacking. I didn't know that there was one of those so called victims behind the building with me. I heard a growl and I felt my cat ears go back. I looked back to see the man and his grey colored eyes. I backed away slowly and just when he was about to lunge at me he burst into flames.

"What a disgrace to the vampires." I turned to see a man with red hair and a beanie on his head his red eyes staring at me and examining me. I looked down and studied my feet.

"Hmmm no thanks for me, or maybe you would like to pay another way." I saw boots in my line of sight and they were between my running shoes. I looked up at him and saw that he was intensely staring, I wanted to back away from him and run away, but before I could do anything I felt a hand on my cheek and something wet be wiped away, his hand went to his mouth and then licked the tear. He then turned and was almost out the ally way when he turned and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Well you coming, you can be my new assistant I guess." I stood and then jogged over to him and grabbed onto the back of his shirt, he didn't mind and we set off. We soon came to a mansion like house and entered he pulled a soda from the little fringe and handed me one. I nodded my head in thanks and he walked over to a love seat and sat down. I didn't know where to sit so I just sat on the floor.

"This is the biggest epidemic we have ever seen, it seems that we are in a war with the vampires." I was amazed by the colors and the little man talking on the screen. I wasn't a loud to watch T.V or even be near one. I got up and touched the screen and then the buttons and watched as the colors switched from destruction to cartoons and then back to the destruction screen I let out a gasp as the man fell down and was squashed by the tank going down the road.

I heard a chuckle and then turned to see the man's face filled with amusement. "What never seen someone die before?" I looked down and felt this pang of sadness and then moved away from the set. He looked down and then back at the T.V and sighed. He took another swig of his soda and then got up and patted my head. I saw that he was headed to a room, I followed him and he looked back at me, he didn't look like he minded just more amused than anything. He opened the door that lead to a room with a four poster bed and a canopy on top. He then made his way to a dresser; he pulled out a long shirt and some boxers and handed them to me. I took off my clothes not caring if he saw me naked or not, I striped in front of the whole town I wasn't scared of one man. He seemed surprised but didn't turn around after I had the boxers on I looked at him and he looked towards the bed.

"You can sleep there; I will sleep in a different room tonight." He was about to take a step and go out the door, but I grabbed his shirt again, he turned part way and looked at me over his shoulder, I let go and rubbed my hands together. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and took out a small note pad; I wrote down some words and showed it to him.

"Are we friends? That is a dumb question, I save you and you don't think we are friends." I then took out a little card from my pocket and gave it to him.

"Hello my name is Yuki and I would like to give this to you in commemoration of our now friendship please accept this with care." He patted my head and then chuckled, I felt like laughing too, but just stuck with smiling. I then wrote some more and showed him the writing he seemed to struggle a bit so I helped him out.

"What is my name, huh it is only far I give you mine, it is Zelman Clock." With that he then gave me a smirk.

"Wanna sleep together?" I smiled and was about to ask him the same question, I shook my head yes and raced over to the bed; I hopped on it and was under the covers. I felt the bed shift and then the covers move and felt his body next to me, I looked at him and he smirked, I didn't get why, but all I knew is that I was glad I wasn't going to be alone, I snuggled up to him and then without me knowing I fell asleep.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$# $%^&***

I can't believe this girl; doesn't she know that she shouldn't trust strangers, especially vampires? She snuggles up to me, she reminds me of a lost kitten, I wonder how the rest of the years will play out, and she can't speak. I wonder how Sayuka, will handle this, she is already in love with me and she is only hehe eighteen. I think I will deal with it later.

In the mean time I will see what develops from this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not Cool**

I was in the front room when one of the assistants that had been here longer than me came up and hugged me.

"Hello young Yuki, can't wait to go out later, what about you?" I smiled and waved back to Shelly, then looked back down at the paper that I was looking at. The paper was damage done by this clan.

I had learned that I was surrounded by vampires and that some of the assistances were humans and some vampires, of course it didn't matter since Zelman said he would kill anyone of them if they dared to feed on any of the humans.

It had been close to almost a year that I have been here and I learned who to stay away from and whom to avoid as much as possible.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't feel the hands start to cover my eyes.

"_Rose, please let go." _I wrote on a piece of paper she looked at it and made a moaning noise.

"This is no fun if you know who it is all the time." I looked at her as soon as she let go, she then read the note that I gave her again.

"What do you want, that is not nice I come to greet you and see if you want to go to lunch with me and you ask me what I want?" She then read the next note. "You always want something when you come over here, not true remember that one time I came over to help. . . That was Shelly . . . okay you got me." She laid her hand down on mine and then looked me in the eyes.

"I need to get into see Zelman today." I shook my head and tried to go back to work.

"Come on you are the only one that can get me in there." She then started to do some puppy eyes and I could not resist. I sighed and felt this pang in my chest.

"It is not my fault if you get hurt remember that. OF course I would never blame you, I am a big girl."

As we reached the door to Zelman's study I hesitated and looked over at Rose who was ecstatic, I hugged her a last time because when girls like her go in they really never come back out, unless they are really lucky. I was about to knock on the door when I heard the words "enter" I jumped a bit and then opened the door quickly I motioned for Rose to wait before she came in.

"Yuki is that another one of those girls here?" I flinched and felt the coldness from the room.

"Yes she wanted to talk to you about something."I wrote on the little note pad, I flinched as he got up and was in front of me, he then smirked and I just stayed in place without looking intimidated a little.

"You bring her to me and yet you know she will be hurt."

"Please don't hurt her if she says anything stupid send her out please." He smiled at the pad and handed it back to me.

"I won't as long as I at least get a little blood?" I sighed and nodded my head and knew he would keep his word, I smiled and was about to get Rose, but was then pinned to the wall.

"Not from her, from you, I want something pure not these nobody girls." I looked up at Zelman's towering figure, he licked his lips and bent his head down, I put my hands on his chest and he paused and looked at me again, I moved him away and went to the table in the center of the room where I saw a wine glass that looked clean, then next to it was a letter opener. I grabbed the letter opener and made a long cut from the palm to my wrist; I let it bleed into the glass for a bit and then pulled it back when it was half full. I didn't look at Zelman when I left and ushered Rose in.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&***

I was in my room and had finally stopped the bleeding and was now laying on the bed hand wrapped thanks to Shelly and her quick thinking. She brought me lots of food with iron in them and I ate like there was not tomorrow.

There was panic among the vampires that were trying to find the source of the spilt blood; I just kept the door closed and as far away from it as possible.

I heard the door open and I was half awake and was still able to comprehend my surroundings. I looked up to see Rose with a bandage on her neck and a happy expression on her face.

"Thanks Yuki I needed that, tell you what I will bring you your very favorite person later when I get back from lunch, I will bring you some food as well, see ya." I waved at her and smiled I was glad she felt better and stuff I just hope she doesn't ask for more.

**TIME SKIP (*&^ %$#$%^&*(**

I fell asleep and felt a body next to me, I snuggled closer to the warmth and then felt more comfortable. The person wrapped their arms around me and held me closer to them.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked you to give me blood." I nodded my head and lifted my head so that I kissed his cheek. I then dozed off.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&**

Yay the beach, the beach, the beach, I get to go to the beach. Yes I the lovely Yuki gets' to go to the beach, that means not being stuck in a stinky office with stinky old vampires, and stinky annoying old people we won't mention Sayuka.

Right now I was on the train and hopping up and down on the seat next to a woman with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a grump of a face. She was muttering to herself about getting up this early and going to the beach. She wore one of those company uniforms.

"Oh I know why that outfit looks familiar, it is from the company." She turned to look at me and smiled; she took the note and nodded her head, I must look young to her because she patted my head and gave me a piece of candy. I looked at her and smiled again.

"_So you are going to the beach too, I'm going because I get a free day."_

"Free day . . . What kind of free day do you get?"

"_I can't say but can I stick with you I am so bored on this train and I don't really know anybody here._

"Nah I don't mind."

"_Hmm thanks so what are we doing?"_

"We have to . . ." I didn't let her finish as I looked and thought that it was cool I saw that there was smoke coming from the water and in a long line I wanted to get a closer look. It was then that the train stopped and I was the first off the girl right behind me.

"_Hehe you run fast for an old lady_." I gave her the note and she started to run faster and I ran faster as well, laughing on the inside. We soon came to a cliff and I didn't hesitate to jump off landing on my feet and run forward.

"You _are so slow miss we need to hurry and save the actors_." She looked at me weird and kept up to pace with me, I think she got it because when we got closer she started yelling.

"CUT, excellent work, you kids are crazy these days. Aint I right?"

"You said it boss let's get these two to make up quick the camera guy says that he has to re-tape the fall." I moved and grabbed the kid while the lady grabbed the man, she struggled for a minute and then without breaking the role kept going.

"Oh you guys and your make up." I stopped and felt a hand on my bag; I looked behind me and saw the brown white and blue glove holding the bikini string.

I turned around and looked at the man.

"What, more money for the scene come on we already been over this we will take you to a safe home away from die heart fans, okay." He seemed to get what the lady was saying and quickly added no sunlight; I laughed loudly, and the lady said.

"Honey with a face like yours the sun wouldn't want to touch you."

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# **

"Why I won't be able to set foot on that beach again." I laughed to myself and took another bite of the ice cream, then looked over at the vampire man in front of us, I laughed again.

"_Who would want a whiney baby like you on that beach anyways; your skin is looking a little saggy anyways. . . OUCH, damn it that is so child abuse._" I held my head and cried a little and then took the ice cream bowl and cried in a corner some more.

"By the way we thank you for saving us . . ."

"What a load of crap. . . I mean you are very welcome. I am Mimiko Cotzuragi, what is your name?"

"It is Jiro Mochizuki, and that is Katoro, our situation is a bit grim, and have been caught up in the victimism of your company (I know that isn't a word)."

"Don't you think I know that, (sigh) in apology of the situation on the behalf of the company I would like to apologize, we are very, very sorry."

"What a bunch of crap." They had this intense moment between them and I wanted to laugh, I placed my hand over my mouth and coughed.

"_Hehe okay love bird's time to play nice now_." Mimi looked at me and then at Jiro and then bonked me on the head. I held it and went over to Jiro.

"Wahh_, tell Mimi to quit being a Meany_." He looked at me and then at the woman, it was then that Katoro woke up. I hoped over Jiro and was over by him in a second.

"_Hi wanna plays, my name is Yuki and it is fun to meet you. Oh yeah here have this it is for the salty water taste. I don't really like this flavor so you can have it._" I placed the bowl in his face and didn't give him time to answer, he started eating, I was about to say something when this sound came from my pocket. I pulled out the little device and looked at the screen; on it was one of the numbers from the mansion.

"_Hello, Heeeh, no I will be there in a minute tell him to. . . What, okay just take everyone and put them in a room or something till I get back. No don't let him see you stupid, Shelly, Oi Shelly. . . Well fart sauce, sorry to cut this little of your sort, but I have to go now._" The phone was one of those special phones where all you had to do was type what you wanted to say and there is a voice that would tell the other person on the line what you say. I took a last bite of the ice cream and gave the rest to Mimi, she looked surprised and I was laughing.

"_Don't look like that silly I told you it was a temporary day off, anyways tell the people here to put it on Yuki's tab and they will, anyways see ya guys."_ With that I was out of the shop in under a minute.

**TIME SKIP (*&^ %$#$%^&*(**

I was almost there, I just needed to get to the door and everything will calm down. I had opened the door when I was suddenly dragged to a room. I saw that Sayuka was holding me pretty tight and then pushed me unceremoniously on the ground just outside Zelman's door. I felt liquid coming down my lip and licked it away, sucking on the lip so I could make it stop sooner. I opened the door and Sayuka followed me in.

"Ah your back, thank you Sayuka, you aren't needed anymore." She hesitated, but then brought out a note book. She puckered her lips and I just rolled my eyes.

"Actually Zelman I have . . ." She didn't finish her sentence before she was shoved out the door. I wanted to laugh, but figured since I am in trouble, I shouldn't make it worse.

"How was the outside, Yuki?" I looked up and saw him standing in front of me. I felt the hem of my dress that I had thrown on. I wrote on the note pad and placed it in his hands, after he read it he smiled and then ushered me off to the room.

I took a shower and was almost done when I heard the door open.

"You think you are so cleaver don't you? Well I was here first and if Zelman is going to see anybody the way he sees you it should be me." With that Sayuka was out of the room and I stood there dumb founded.

_I thought I locked that door, oh well. _I was so tired that I put on the shirt and some underwear and went to bed not caring that I shared the room with Zelman.

**Okay so some of it tell me if it doesn't make sense and I can straighten it out as soon as possible, hmm this going to be kind of fast moving so forgive me if I leave any details out. Thanks for taking the time to read this story**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not Cool**

I moved out of bed and looked at the ceiling for a bit, I had another day off and I didn't know what to do, I was thinking of going to see Mimi or maybe even Katoro.

The sun had gone down a while ago and I knew that Zelman went out to talk to some girl and feed on her, later and then get chewed on by Sayuka.

I moved to the door making my way to the kitchen when I was stopped by Sayuka without a word she grabbed me and led me to the front door, I was going to protest, but she held on tight and left no room for complaints. We came to the other side of the building where a man was, he was holding a kid, with blonde hair, he seemed to be tied up and with one are.

"So this is the human you were talking about, I see why you would be jealous."

"Whatever just get rid of her soon I can't wait on the details he will be back soon, now leave kwoolan scum." I was pushed into the man and fell into his chest, he let the kid go to steady me and gave me a lecherous look. I looked down and noticed it was Katoro that was held captive; I moved and struggled to get away from him only to be growled at.

"Grab the kid and let's go woman I don't feel like messing with you we need to get back out so I can mess with that silver blade make him think he beat me here." He picked me up and I held Katoro, I looked at Sayuka and smiled a bit.

"Be back soon be good." I wrote he then left the paper fluttering in the wind; I remembered that I had on a dress that I am guessing Shelly had put on me. I looked up at the man and smiled. He didn't seem to notice as he was too busy about going towards the bridge.

I felt my grip slipping on Katoro; I moved so that I could hold him but ended up dropping the note pad. I don't know how but we were soon in the other city before the special zone. He stopped on a wall where a little girl and two men were waiting, it was then that Katoro woke up. I looked at him and he looked at me.

The man noticed him awake and set us both down. I looked at him and then over at Katoro.

"Yuki what are you doing here you aren't one of them are you?" My cat ears twitched and then flicked, I shook my head no and then down at my hands where I let the note pad go. I felt cold and shivered; the man that had carried us here took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Can't let my little lover get a flu now can I?" I looked at him and then at the green monstrosity, and shook it off me, the others seemed to laugh and snigger, I then turned to Katoro and held him close to me, the way the woman that took care of me used to hold me, I petted his hair and for the first time I was sad that I couldn't talk. I heard the man grunt in distain and grab me from my collar, and I had to let go of Katoro, he fell to the ground face first and I felt bad.

"Maybe I should teach you how to respect me, you came from Zelman's house hold and he must not know how to teach you to behave." He was about to smack me when Katoro, head butted him and he fell over. I grabbed Katoro and ran for the little door on the roof, only to be blocked by the little girl.

"Ah, thank you Chan, I should reward you later, but for now we have company and need to get going." With that I was lifted up and we took off, Chan and the man following after. It was then that I heard a growl and looked to see Jiro, he looked surprised to see me there and I wanted to cry. I looked down and saw Mimi with another lady behind her, I then felt this pain in my side as the man squeezed me tighter to him.

Katoro started to squirm as we made it past the twilight bridge, and we soon stopped in the middle. I moved as well and was soon slapped by the little girl Chan; I didn't know what to do.

"Thanks Chan since I only have an arm and all." It was then that I was set down and Katoro taken away and held by Chan, I struggled and hit the man and was soon slapped myself.

"Bitch stop moving this will only hurt a minute." I didn't know what he was talking about, but all I knew was that I wasn't staying still. The bridge moved and I was soon thrown on the other side next to Mimi and the lady.

I soon heard a gunshot and looked to see it was Chan that was shot; I felt tears come out my eyes and watched as the lady cradled the girl.

"Yuki, are you alright, you aren't hurt are you?" I looked up and smiled placing a hand on her shoulder and standing up she didn't seem to mind. It was then that when I looked over the man was gone and Jiro threw his sword and it then came back.

"Miss Wong, good-bye thank you for taking care of me." I placed my hand on my heart and felt this pain fill up my chest. I looked away and watched as Mimi looked to see a news helicopter.

"We have to go, we have to get out of here the media is coming."

"Maybe back to China town."

"No the company special force is still there."

"Then we have nowhere to hide."

"What we have the special zone. I Mimiko Cotzuragi welcome you Jiro Mochizuki and Katoro Mochizuki to the special zone and hope that you will enjoy your stay."

**TIME SKIP (*&^ %$#$%^&*(**

I was having a full blown panic attack, Jiro was trying to calm me down and Katoro had fallen asleep. Miss Wong had gone off to bury Chan. I started o run away from them only to have Jiro block my path.

"Yuki it is dangerous at this time of night to be out please come back with us to my apartment." I shook my head and ran past Jiro, who only got in my way again. This time he glared and I had no choice, but to look down, I was so going to be in trouble. I sighed and walked back to Mimi and held onto her coat, I looked down and nodded my head for her to continue to walk. We went on and she said something that seemed to catch Jiro's attention.

"By the way Mimi it is very rare to meet a virgin in this day and age, so I would like to show my deepest gratitude . . ." He didn't get to finish his sentence, when Mimi punched him, I just stood there in awe. How could she do that, I waited till Jiro got up and walked on, I laughed as Mimi was in front of us, Jiro started to talk about being a gentleman when Mimi gave him her most threatening glare.

"Don't worry Jiro I am not worried about that, because I will just sleep with a bucket of holy water."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# $%^&***

It was close to twelve in the morning when we got to Mimi's house, I was so tired and I didn't care where I slept. Mimi led me to a bed and put Katoro in the middle, I got the space near the wall and Mimi had the edge. I felt so comfortable that I instantly fell asleep.

**POV CHANGE ^%$#$%^&***

Wow she looked beat I didn't think she would just fall asleep so soon, I looked at Jiro and he made himself a spot on the ground, I was about to tell him that he could sleep on the couch, but he just shook his head and said it was fine, I went to the bathroom and bathed and then came out and went to sleep soon after.

**POV CHANGE (*&^ %$#$%^&*(**

Mimi, Katoro, and that girl what was her name Mimi said it earlier when we were walking on the bridge, something to do with snow, Yoko, Coco, no, Yuki yes that is what it is Yuki.

It was a little unsettling for me to be around her, I looked over and saw her holding Katoro, and him hugging her back, it reminded me of a mother and child. I sighed and laid back down, I was immediately worried, I couldn't smell her scent and her cat like ears and tail were not of this world to me.

I heard a shift in the bed and closed my eyes, I felt someone staring at me and then poke me, I didn't want to make them think that I was awake.

I heard a sigh and then movement again, I heard feet tap the floor and then a thunk hit the ground.

**POV CHANGE&^%$#$%^&^%$**

I got on my knees next to Jiro making sure not to be to near opening of the bed, I nervously tapped his shoulder again, and then saw his eyes, I was on the other side of him away from the bed and then he looked at me.

"What is it, Yuki?" I looked down and blushed, then over to under the bed, he gritted his teeth in what seemed to be agitation and asked me again in an annoyed tone. I pointed to the under bed this time and then scooted closer to him, he sighed and tried to guess.

"What is it; you want me to sleep under the bed?" Shake my head.

"You want me to check under the bed?" Nods my head, I looked up and he had this smile on his face at first I thought it was a gentle smile then it turned into a smirk.

"What still scared of the boogey man, aren't you eighteen." I looked at him and felt tears come to my eyes, he looked away and then under the bed, he sighed and told me nothing was under there, I checked and made sure he was right, it was then I saw movement and looked to see a closet. I pointed over to the closet and he sighed.

"There is nothing in there either." I pulled him up and made him check anyways, I didn't care because I always made Zelman check everything before we went to bed. I pushed him in front of me and then went behind him and made sure to look over his shoulder, he sighed and opened the door, and he looked in and then looked at me. I smiled and then pushed him over towards the other room. I made him check every hiding place there was and then we went back to the room, I looked at him and then at Katoro.

"What is it now?" I moved closer to him and hugged him as thanks and got back into the bed. I waved him a goodnight and lay down again.

"Yes good night Yuki, hope that the boogey man doesn't get you later on tonight. I moved to look at him and smiled and lay back down, I covered Katoro and Mimi again and then went to sleep.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$%^&*%^$%^&^%$**

I had finally gotten rid of that brat only to see her again when I am walking home, and with none other than the silver blade and a compromiser more ways I can make her pay for getting in the way of my love for Zelman.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not Cool**

I felt so warm and this body hugging me, I wasn't worried or anything I just felt safe and I didn't want to leave. I felt the sun on my face and then the body move away from me, the cold then penetrated my body and I was left a shivering mess.

"Wow this is so cool." I heard the little voice I opened an eye to see Katoro at the window, I felt this wetness and then heard a scream. I looked over to see Mimi with a bucket on her head and cleaning up the water from last night. I wanted to laugh, but it was too early in the morning. I looked over and saw Jiro sound asleep, I heard him mutter a name I think it was Alice and then calmly as ever rolled over and kept on right sleeping.

I walked to find the bathroom and saw a little door, I walked in and did my thing when I walked back into the room with Jiro, Mimi, and Katoro, and I saw Mimi shaking Jiro, trying to get him to wake up. I shook my head, and moved to walk out the door.

"Aww Yuki is you leaving?" I looked at Katoro and then at Mimi, they had sad faces, I smiled and held out a card to the two of them and then gave Katoro an extra one, I pointed at Jiro and then left.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&***

I had made it back to the mansion; I was entering when I was suddenly bombarded with questions. I just couldn't answer them because I didn't have my note pad.

"Well I see you are back from gallivanting in the night like a hooker, I would like to ask you to refrain from doing that it would make master Zelman look bad." I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there and waited till Sayuka left, I felt tears run down my face and ran. I heard Shelly call after me and then I was gone into a room.

I didn't look around and I didn't care what room it was, but all I knew is that I just wanted to be alone. My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest how fast it was beating. I felt the tears run down harder and I felt my legs buckle underneath me.

"DON'T HURT ME!" I looked up and saw a woman running towards me, I then saw a man behind her, my eyes widened as soon as he had her; he bit into her like nothing. Her body became, wanton and I felt my cheeks heat up, and she was rubbing herself against the capture and saying things like more. I looked back and then saw nothing there I didn't stay though.

As quietly as I could I made my way out the door and back into a different room, I collapsed as soon as I saw it was Zelman's conversation room.

I felt someone wrap themselves around me and out of instinct I struggled to get out of their grip. I wasn't very successful and had more tears coming out of my eyes. I looked and saw red eyes and fire hair. I cried more and glued myself to him. I heard a girl panting and looked down to see Miki one of the assistance from the dark clan, I know because she was always nice when she came on business, she was on the ground with bite marks on her throat. I then looked at Zelman, he didn't look at me and I felt this pain in my heart. I heard clicking of some shoes and looked at the door, clinging to Zelman and he seemed okay with it, sense he started to pet my hair and all.

The door opened to reveal Sayuka, she had puckered her red lips and marked her beauty mark with dark pencil, her hair was down and her shirt showing too much cleavage. As she walked in she glared at me, I moved closer to Zelman and hid my head.

"Grr you are such a cry baby, why couldn't you just away?" She ran at me her hair becoming a jumbled mess and her shirt going lower. I flinched and looked away wait for her blows, but they never came. I looked up to see Zelman gripping her by the throat.

"I was wondering why she was missing for the day, and to find out that you were the one to get arrangements for another vampire not in our clan to still her, did you think I wouldn't notice her gone, or the fact that there was that scent in the whole mansion?"

He threw her down and walked passed her leaving her next to the panting girl; he stopped at the door and looked at me.

"I'm sure you don't want to stay with Sayuka, come on let's go see the silver blade." I ran to him not looking back at the disappointed Sayuka, she was going to say something when the door shut, I was behind Zelman as he walked on I didn't know why, but I was worried about him going into the sun. As we made it outside the sun was down and we went on to a building that was farther away, I was about to walk beside Zelman when he looked at me.

"Hmm nah never mind it is okay, anyways, the only reason I know that the silver blade is here is because I smell him and his brother on you, I also smell a human, but I don't mind that, listen stay away from silver blade if possible I don't want him getting any ideas, you are my assistant and remember I saved you not him." With that we were off I felt happy that he wasn't mad or anything about me hanging out with the silver blade, Mimi, and Katoro I like them.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not cool**

We were already at the meeting place and I saw Sei and his assistant I forgot his name, and the others. I looked and saw the company man Jeri there. Usually Mimi wouldn't be without him if I remembered correctly.

I think I fell asleep soon after because I woke up back in the conversation room holding on to Zelman.

"Sleep well, you have been on me sense you returned." _Since I returned, but I thought we went to the meeting house, with Sei. _

I pushed myself up in time to see Jiro, Mimi, and Katoro, walk in. I jumped up and was going to play with Katoro, but was soon pulled back down. I looked at Zelman and then at the table, there were cookies and other sweet things set out, I wanted one, but waited, guest should have first pick.

"Ah, yes I know that you are attracted to me, I see it in the way you stare, of course it is alright, and humans are and always will be attracted to vampires." I felt this glare on me and looked to see Jiro, staring intensely at me. I flinched but stood my ground.

"I never knew the crimson eyed Zelman would take in someone who was scared of the dark." I blushed and was suddenly interested in the ground, I felt Zelman's hand go to my head and scratch the ears.

"Yes well she isn't human she has been here since the Kwoolan outbreak." I looked up and saw Mimi's and Jiro's eyes widen. My cat ears twitched and flicked Zelman's hand off of my head and I looked over and went to play with Katoro. He didn't mind and then Mimi, Jiro, and Zelman talked. I made sure that I kept myself busy; it was then that I heard Katoro get up.

"Bye, bye Yuki, I gotta go."

"Wait little man, what do you think, would you like to stay here in my house?" I looked at Zelman, why would he want his enemy to live here with him.

"Mmm, no sorry I wanna stay with Mimi, for now, but thank you for your offer." He bowed his head towards Zelman and then left with Jiro and Mimi, I laughed when Zelman winked at her and her face turned cherry red.

"That was the happiest I have seen you since you arrived, do you like the silver blade?" I didn't like the silver blade as in how Zelman was referring him to, but I like him as a friend same with Katoro, and Mimi. I shook my head and smiled at him, he seemed to like that answer for her smiled a little and then moved to come and give me a new note pad. It was then that he led me to a room that was mine and I used when I first got here, well I didn't use it, the first time and literally followed Zelman around like a lost little puppy, I wonder if that is why Sayuka doesn't like me.

I saw Zelman out the corner of my eye move towards and pull out the outfit that I wore the first day here. It was clothing material and had a design of Ed hardy on it. It was a white red and blue colored dress. I remembered the huge blood stain from the woman that never told me her name. I saw him continuously pull out old clothes that he had gotten me, I was confused what the hell was he doing.

"I know what you are wondering it is written all over your face, well what I am doing I am getting rid of these clothes. They don't fit you anymore right?" I grabbed the clothes and ran out the room, I didn't want to get rid of them, and I liked them too much.

"I will get that damn silver blade. Zelman can't do anything right. . . Yuki how long have you been standing there?" I looked down at the clothes in my hand and then back at August, he seemed irritated, and he grabbed me by the collar causing me to drop the clothes and took me with him out of the building.

Everyone of the vampire members were out there waiting, I had saw some that were pretty nice and some that were so mean that they wouldn't actually look you in the eyes.

"Yuki what are you doing here?" I looked over and saw Maxine, one of the only female vampires in the whole mansion.

"She overheard our plan now she has to be involved." I looked over and some of them give lecherous looks, I got free of August and ran over to Maxine. She held me behind her and we took off, I didn't know where we were, but before I knew it she was turned to dust and I was being held by Mun, was somewhat nice. His dark green eyes following my every movement and his dark hair swaying in the wind, he was pretty handsome and I didn't mind.

"Now, now Yuki, just because you can't talk doesn't mean anything to us. Now you will lead us to the silver blade." It didn't take long we were at the park and I saw that they had just finished eating, I heard the gunshots and ducked, I was pulled out with August and he was taunting silver blade.

"Let me guess this attack wasn't sanctioned by Zelman either, now was it?" He looked at me and I shook my head, it was then I was pushed into a body and felt a wet and sticky spot on my neck. It was then that I realized that there were hands touching my every being without hesitation, I struggled only to be held closer.

"I suggest if you like this girl you hurry and help her out." I wished right now that I didn't run away from Zelman, I wanted to be there with him right now so this wouldn't be happening. I felt less pressure on me and saw that the man that was holding me was gone and dust covered my old work clothes. My ear twitched and I looked down to see Katoro and Mimi crawl over to me. I got down with them and we crawled away.

It was over soon for August went down the river leaving me to the silver blade and Mimi and Katoro. I looked at the boots in front of me and I felt a hand grab my collar.

"Why are you here, we are enemies and yet you show your face." I wanted to cry and get away, I struggled but he just pulled me closer to him.

"Did Zelman send them? What do you know, tell me child." I was terrified I never thought this would be a side of Jiro's I would see. I didn't notice that his eyes softened and he set me down till I was hugged by Mimi.

"Jiro I know it may be hard to trust her, but she did help out in away, she can come with us back home can't she?" I felt this heart breaking moment of my life; I want to prove to them that Zelman wasn't a bad guy. I hugged Jiro and then wrote frantically on the new note pad.

_Don't, we can't go to Mimi's house it is dangerous, we need to go somewhere else, Bombs are planted her rooms._

I felt my collar tightening and then was in front of Jiro's angry face.

"How do you know this huh, damn it answer me." I wrote down what had happened before we came and went on to the house anyways.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%**

We had just watched as the house blew up and then without thinking I cried on Mimi's shoulder. She patted my head and scratched my ears; I wish I had a voice to speak right now I would tell her how sorry I am. We went to a hotel and the room was like a king sized castle.

There was three beds and another room connected to it, I moved to see the whole space and along with Katoro was amazed. We both went to sleep as well and I knew that tonight I would need my rest later.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not Cool**

I guess I fell asleep dreaming of the beds because I am with Sayuka, I saw her out the corner of my eye, and she had this irritated aura and was not happy.

"Damn that man, I swear one of these days." She continued on and on, I just sat in silence. I saw that we were at the usual meeting place where we meet August. She looked over at me and then slapped me.

"I'm tired of you every time something good happeneds Zelman doesn't want to share it with me, but you, just sits in the car and don't get out." I moved a hand to my now sore cheek.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

It had been awhile since Sayuka went in, I didn't want to make her anymore mad, but I was worried, Zelman did like her, but only as a friend and he has told me that many times.

I opened the door to the car and walked into the mansion. I placed a hand on the doorway and opened it to see several men walking to a room I didn't notice who they were at first, until one smiled and gave me a candy; I smiled back and followed them to the room that Sayuka was in.

"You might want to stand a little back, Yuki she is not in the best of moods." I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Finally I thought you got lost. . . Damn it Yuki can you never listen to a damn word I say, apparently not. Only Zelman's words compute in your mind." I flinched, and hid behind one of the guys; he laughed gently and patted my head.

"I got the guy Michel why don't you take Yuki to Zelman." He nodded his head and I was being pushed out the door, I was struggling wanting to say bye to Sayuka, but as soon as we got close to the door the man that Ulu picked up, started to jerk around and then bit him. Ulu got him on the ground was able to kill him.

"Ulu are you okay?"

"Yeah . . . Get away." I looked at him and saw that his eyes had turned a black color, and had some yellow eyes. It was then that Michel grabbed Sayuka and I and shoved us out the door, I was about to protest, but he only smiled and told us to get as far away as possible. I looked back at the door, only to see that it was locked and closed. Sayuka pulled out her phone and called a number that led to Zelman.

She was rambling and not making sense, I grabbed the phone from her and put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Hello, Sayuka are you there, Sayuka answer me now." I put the phone to my ear, and tried as hard as I could to speak. I could feel my vocal cords wanting so badly to.

"Damn it Sayuka will you answer me I don't have time for your petty tricks." She was crying in the corner how I tell him. It was then that somehow I was able to get a few words in they were a bit quiet but I think he heard them.

"Kwoolan . . . August . . . (Cough) . . ." I think Zelman knew who it was, I placed the phone on the other ear and patted Sayuka's back the poor woman.

"Yuki is that you tell us again what happened." I took in a breath and tried as best as I could, it hurt to talk and I wasn't used to it so when I talked I would cough and then have to repeat myself.

"Kwoolan, August, I can't it hurts to talk." I placed a hand on my throat and coughed soon after, blood was now forming and I tried to calm it down. I felt someone push a glass in my hand and I dropped the phone.

"Thank you Yuki, Sayuka I am glad you called, now go home and get some rest both of you." I looked at her and smiled, I wanted to talk some more, but when I opened my mouth to say something nothing came out.

**TIME SKIP*&^%T$#$%^&***

I sat silent in the car like always, Sayuka was driving me to the mansion, and I was glad that I would be able to sleep.

As we arrived I saw dead bodies and some still alive bodies, I saw Mello, a boy that was one of the nicest assistance on the ground. I got out and heard Sayuka call me. I had reached Mello in time to see him smile and then die. I moved away from him and to the mansion, I was there just in time to see Jiro. He was so gone, his eyes dark and full of hatred. I had ran in and was going to calm him down, when some of the men attacked me, I didn't do anything I waited for the blow only to find that Jiro was blocking and with one stroke had killed them all.

"What are you doing here?" I felt tears well up in my eyes how could he ask me that question, he has seen me here, I live here, I wanted to just curl up in a corner from all the blood.

I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and tried to pull him to the front door, he was following at first then he stopped, I looked at him and then at the door we were almost there maybe I could help him.

I was about to grab him again when I was pinned to the wall. His eyes glaring at me and his mouth opened in a snarl. I didn't look away for some reason it was fascinating.

"You are a part of them you should die like them." I moved so that my legs were covering my area. (She has a dress on remember) The dress was starting to come up and I had to look away from embarrassment.

I heard a squeal of a green military jeep and a frantic Mimi and Katoro trying to make since of his surroundings.

I felt him pull me with him and then, I was on the ground with his foot on my back.

"You idiot, what in the world were you thinking Jiro, I was almost there I could have had you and Katoro with a home here." He smirked and then placed his hand on my head.

"You don't have to thank me of course I have one more person to deal with before I am even." His hand had me by the throat and I then couldn't breathe, I moved, and squirmed only to hear Mimi's and Katoro's pleas to stop. He dropped me and soon after was about to depart from Mimi, I saw Katoro smiling and knew that he thought it was a good thing. Before I could get up, August had aimed a spear at Mimi and Katoro, but Jiro got there in time to stop it from doing any damage.

Jiro jumped on the roof and they were staring intensely at each other, it was then that Jiro asked who August was bit by, he was then smiling and would tease silver blade and then pulled out a coin.

"Should we duel?" Mimi's knees made her fall and her weight was not supported as she and we watched I hoped that Jiro didn't get hurt.

The coin stayed in the air for awhile before coming down, and in a blink of an eye, August was the looser.

As he laid there dying he told Jiro something and then without warning there were a bunch of Kwoolan coming out of nowhere, as Jiro was fighting the ones that were distracting him, he didn't notice the free ones coming towards us until Mimi screamed. Without thinking I moved so that I was in front of the blow and I waited but it never came, I looked and saw that there was a little older than Katoro stood in front of us. I was shocked and I felt this tension that you could cut threw.

"Nice to meet you Jiro Mochizuki, the kin killer, the descended of the sage Eve blood line, I am Yafferry, descendant of the Kwoolan king, I can't wait to see Jiro again that is all she has said for ten years, you may know my sister Casa." That is what fueled the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not cool**

**I am soo sorry I know I spelled many names wrong such as Jinnai and Yaffuri please forgive me I would also like to thank the reviewers sorry it took so long Iwas just so busy**

Yaffuri and Jiro have been fighting for hours now; it was clearly seen that Yaffuri had the advantage and wasn't going to give up any time soon. I had heard the helicopters in the distance and the revering of engines. I looked at Mimi and then at Katoro, I wanted to pull them out of the way of the suppression team. I wasn't paying attention for a moment and then without a word there was Jiro standing in front of me. My eyes widened and I stepped back, I looked and saw Yaffuri was down for the count.

"Mimi it is time for me and Katoro to go, I hope you live a happy life. Try not to find us and remember we can always be friends." I wanted to cry; I placed a hand on my mouth and then looked and watched as Mimi was now asleep. Jiro turned to me and I flinched I stepped away from him and then, without warning Katoro stepped in.

"Brother no let Yuki keep her stuff just help her talk." I felt this need to run, but for some reason I closed my eyes instead. I felt gloved hands touch my cheeks and then lift my head to peer up. I still kept my eyes closed and didn't do a thing when his hands tightened.

"Yuki, don't you want to have people to hear your voice?" I didn't open my eyes; I opened my mouth and tried really hard to say something.

"I-I w-will. . . B-be heard, when I want it." His gloves seemed to loosen and I pulled free from his grip and felt my way to Katoro. I hugged him and went to Mimi.

"Will you take care of her, since we won't be there to keep her out of trouble?" I moved over and looked at Jiro and Katoro, I smiled and nodded my head and got ready to leave. I didn't look back, but I knew that they were following us till we got somewhere safe.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&***

We had checked into a fancy hotel and I laid Mimi on the bed, I didn't mind the room, it was when Jiro ordered Katoro to wait for him outside did I mind.

I felt a chill go down my spine and turned around slowly. At first all I saw was Jiro's red outfit then I looked up and saw his ascot and then his face. I backed up a bit and my heel hit the wall. I then heard the bang of his hands on the wall behind me. I looked everywhere, other than into his eyes.

"What are you? How do I know I can trust someone that works for Zelman?" I couldn't think straight, for he bent his body to where it was pinning me so I couldn't move, I felt claustrophobic and wanted to get away from him. His breath was hot on my ear, and his lips were brushing against my cheek. I shivered again and placed a hand on his chest, and pushed him slightly away, of course my slightly was a big nothing and only succeeded in pushing him a tiny amount.

_Stop_

"What will you do?"

_This doesn't feel right._

"How can I trust you?"

_I never betrayed anyone have I?_

"How will you be able to prove your trust?"

_Why would I trust someone I barely know?_

Katoro seemed to have gotten impatient for he came in and started to talk to Jiro like it was nothing.

"What are you doing brother?" My breathing was erratic, my heart was jumping, and I felt my hands gripping tightly on his jacket. I looked up and saw that his face was an inch from mine. I think I stopped breathing when I saw my reflection in his eyes. My cheeks were past flushed and my eye lids were drooped. I looked away and moved my hands away from him, I scooted as close to the wall as I could get and waited till he wasn't looking to get over by Mimi.

A couple minutes later, I wasn't back in the position we were in I was sitting and petting Mimi's hair.

"I am sorry it was inappropriate of me to act like that, it must have been because I haven't eaten in a while since Mimi gave me some of her blood." I looked over and saw a little shot glass, I walked over to it and sliced my finger with the little pocket knife that was in my pocket. I saw Jiro tense and then relax a bit. After the little glass was filled to the top I gave it to Jiro and went to wrap my finger with a bandage.

It was then that he left and the little shot glass was empty not a drop left. I turned to Mimi to see she was not going to wake up anytime soon I curled up in the other bed and watched the full moon through the maroon curtains. I couldn't take my eyes off of the moon, I felt my eyelids drooping and soon I was asleep.

**TIME SKIP) (*&^ %$# #$%^&*(**

I woke up to an empty room and heard Mimi the lady that worked with her and Wong the woman that lost her daughter on the twilight bridge. I got off the bed and went to change into something that was more appropriate than a bloody covered dress. I was almost to the dresser when I felt this cold wind zip by me, when I looked around there was no one there.

It was then that time froze and then I was face to face with the man in purple.

"How have you been Yuki?"

" . . ." I moved away from the boy and was face to face with the teenager. He had this confident smirk and then after awhile he started to talk about things I had no clue what they were, so I just ignored it and waited till it was obvious that he was done.

"So Yuki tell me what it is like not to be able to voice your opinion when it is needed." I looked back over to the door and then I went over to the boy in purple and pushed past him.

I-it sucks if you must know." He smirked a bit and then moved closer towards me.

"I can give you back your voice if you want it permanently." He was so close that I smell the earth and a bit of a sweet sent that didn't make sense; I thought it would be a darker smell, but it wasn't.

"So do you want your voice?" I looked over at a mirror and saw how awful I looked.

I moved so that I was a little bit farther from him, he only moved closer, after awhile I moved again his answer still unquestioned. He started to get more and more agitated as the silence went on.

I was going to back up more until I felt the wall behind me.

_Why the hell is there always a wall, and why do I always get pinned, this is bullshit._

I heard a slam and looked to see that his smirk was wider than earlier.

"So do you want it, this voice you have now won't last long and then if you go to another world this voice will go away. What do you want to do, Miss Yuki?" I took a moment and then nodded my head, he didn't move for a moment and then, without warning his lips crashed to mine and I struggled for a bit. His hands were on my cheeks and his body squashed to mine. I made a protesting noise in the back of my throat. He smiled and then let go, he moved away from me and back to the door.

"I always wanted to do that; you should be able to talk later when time starts up again. I will see you later Yuki." I felt my legs buckle under me and then I looked over to see that the window was now open with the wind blowing the maroon colored curtains.

**TIME SKIP*&^$# !~ #$%^&**

I was coming out of the shower when I heard the door open and heard Mimi, she went on about how she was leaving and going to look for Katoro and Jiro.

I was out of the shower when the door closed and dressed some sweats and a big baggy shirt that I found from the dresser.

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard the door open again and in came Katoro. I was surprised.

"….. Where did Mimi go?" I face palmed and moved over to him.

"What in the world are you doing here? Where is Jiro?" He smiled and was jumping around like a maniac.

"I knew brother could get your voice back, oh and I came to say bye to you and Mimi before we left but . . ."

"Katoro are you telling me that you ran away from your brother?" He looked at me sheepishly and then over to the door.

"Oops I guess you could say that." OMFG this is not cool if Jiro didn't find his brother soon he was going to flip shit.

"Come on lets go find your brother and save the human race from him."

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# **

We had been walking for the past two hours trying to get to Jiro, only to find out that he had gone to find Katoro and it was a full on mess.

"Come on I know a short cut."

"No it stinks in the alley way can't we go around?"

"No this is faster." He was about to continue when he bumped into some kids around the age of adolescence, they were bullying a little dog that was a little on the scrawny side. They turned around and were about to thrash him when I stepped in.

"Hey leave him alone, bullies should know their place in the world." They were so freaked out that they ran and didn't even look back.

"Hey that was awesome Yuki!"

"I know right."

"You were cool too Zelman."

"Yes I know I was now little man care to explain why you are here alone with my assistant."

"GAH, when the hell did you get here?" I backed up and was best friends with the wall. Zelman looked on with surprise and smirked.

"Were you faking being mute this whole time Yuki? I didn't move until I knew that he was more amused than angry.

"Well it happened last night when-"

"When my brother pinned her to the wall and was all up on her."

_OH SHIT I AM SO SCREWED!_

". . ." I hugged the wall more and was then pinned to it; I didn't hear what Zelman say but saw Katoro cover his eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen but I felt this force and then my head was being held by my hair. I was forced to look up into his angry red eyes that shined like rubies.

The blood in my ears intensified, and the butterflies were ready to come out, I felt my legs begin to fail and feel like jelly. I wondered as I looked into this man's eyes what was he thinking, will he kill me where I stand, or will he let me go and tell me to live somewhere else. I hoped her killed me; I don't think I would be able to live on my own especially away from Zelman.

"We will discuss this later." I nodded my head and felt the pressure leave and then the cool air hit my face. I could still smell the cinnamon coming off of him as he backed away.

"Well let's go find my brother." With that we were on our way.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&**

My feet were so soar and I was so tired we had been all over the special zone when I saw Mimi and Wong in a boat on the river. I waved frantically, I saw that Wong noticed but only smirked it wasn't till she saw Katoro did she look surprised. I was going to call Mimi but saw that she was in shock. It was then that Zelman called us back to him and we were on our way to look for Jiro and Mimi this time mostly Jiro.

I heard a scream and ran towards the sound; I didn't notice that Katoro and Zelman were on my tail. I didn't think and opened the door to the little building and saw that Mimi was pinned to the wall by a lady in blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. I ran towards them only to come into contact with a crate. I felt this liquid come out of my side and looked to see blood was all over me. I was going to taste it when a hand took my hand and yanked me up.

"Now, now, little girl hasn't anyone ever told you to knock before entering a room?" I blew a raspberry in her face and was slammed into the wall again and let me tell you they aren't as soft as you think.

"Mimi get out of here you idiot." She didn't hesitate and was gone as soon as the words left my mouth. I looked up and saw a smirk on the woman's face, she was very beautiful and had eyes that I wanted not my amethyst eyes. She looked at me and softened her gaze, and then let go. I fell to the floor and felt the cold blood being soaked up by my sweats and baggy shirt.

"Oh well I guess we have to start over again." I looked at her and then she grabbed me by my hair and was about to leave when the building erupted into flames. She lifted me and then went over to a man that I didn't see before and lifted him up too.

"Damn that crimson eyed fool." She said before I felt this pressure and was knocked out.


End file.
